Wookie, Bersabarlah!
by aidatrisha
Summary: Mengapa Wookie selalu saja disalahkan? Ryeowook, Donghae, Eunhyuk! Baca now! Banyak typo- -v RnR pleaseeee
1. Chapter 1

**Cast:**

**Ryeowook, Eunhyuk, Donghae, (Heechul, Hankyung, Kyuhyun)**

**Yuk, baca!**

-Eunhyuk POV.-

"Wookieee! Berhati-hatilah kau bersepedanya!" teriakku pada Ryeowook yang sedang bersepeda. Ryeowook, anakku. Anakku yang pertama. Dia Nampak manis sekali. Seperti ayahnya, Donghae-ah.

"Donghae-ah! Jaga baik-baik anakmu itu!" teriakku pada suamiku.

"Ne! Hyukkie!" jawab Donghae padaku dengan melambaikan tangannya. Aku jadi ingat, ketika aku melahirkan Wookie. Sangat amat susah rasanya. Namun sekarang ia tumbuh dengan wajah yang manis, dan sehat.

Donghae-ah mengajari Ryeowook bermain sepeda di taman. Ia sangat sabar sekali. Berkali-kali Wookie terjatuh dari sepedanya, namun Donghae-ah tak lelah untuk membantu Ryeowook bangun.

-Eunhyuk POV end-

-Donghae POV.-

"Appa! Mengapa Eomma tidak ikut bersepeda?" tanya Wookie padaku dengan wajah aegyo-nya.

"Eomma sedang sakit, honey... Jadi kau bersepeda dengan appa saja ya?" kataku dengan membasuh muka Wookie. "Sudah cepat, lanjutkan bersepedanya. Jadi besok saat Hankyung ahjusshi dan Heechul ahjumma datang, kau sudah bisa bersepeda. Ne?" kataku dengan maksud memberikan semangat pada Ryeowook.

"Baiklah appa! Siaap bos!" serunya semangat. Setelah itu ia mencoba bersepeda kembali. Ada kemajuan dari kemarin. "Appa! Tolong! Aku terjatuh!" teriak Wookie.

Aku segera menghampirinya. Kakinya terluka. Aku segera menggendongnya ke dalam rumah, dan membiarkan sepeda miliknya tertidur di taman rumah belakang.

Aku mengambil obat untuknya. "Hey! Kau kenapa Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk pada Wookie. "Yak! Kau apakan anakku yang manis ini, Donghae?!" teriak Eunhyuk. Yah, lagi-lagi aku kena marah.

"Dia terjatuh." Jawabku singkat. Biasanya Ryeowook akan menangis. Namun tidak dengan hari ini. "Bertahanlah, honey!" kataku. "Ini akan sedikit perih.." kataku mencoba menenangkan Ryeowook.

Aku mengobati luka di kaki Ryeowook. Sesekali ia merasa perih, dan berkata, "Aaw" namun ia adalah namja yang kuat. Setelah luka sudah dibereskan, "Terimakasih, appa!" kata Ryeowook dengan memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya. Dan setelah itu Eunhyuk hyung segera menggendong Ryeowook. Dan ia bermain-main bersama Wookie di kamar milik Wookie.

Aku mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari luar kamar. "Eomma, mengapa perut eomma menjadi gendut sekali seperti itu?" tanya Wookie dengan memegang pelan perut Eunhyuk hyung yang membesar.

"Ini berisi adikmu, honey. Kau akan punya adik.." jawab Eunhyuk hyung.

"Waaah, laki-laki atau perempuan eomma?" tanya Wookie. Eunhyuk hyung sabar menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Wookie. Karena Eunhyuk hyung tau, umur segitu memang jagonya bertanya-tanya. Bahkan dalam hal yang tak penting pun.

"Laki-laki, honey. Kau ingin kasih nama siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk hyung.

"Ummm, ingin aku kasih nama Lee Kyu Hyun. Bagaimana?" jawabnya. "Agar namanya sama sepertiku dan seperti appa, ada 'Lee' nya eomma. Boleh ya eomma?" pinta Wookie.

"Boleh kok honey.."

"Bolehkah aku memeluk adikku ini, eomma?"

"Boleh dong…" jawab Eunhyuk hyung.

Mereka nampak rukun sekali. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka. Mereka adalah keluargaku. Terimakasih tuhan, kau memberikan aku keluarga yang nyaman. Cepatlah lahir, anakku yang ke-dua.

-Donghae POV end-

-Ryeowook POV.-

Aku berlari menuju teman-temanku di taman kompleks rumah. "Hey! Aku akan mempunyai adik laki-laki. Aku akan mengajaknya bermain-main bersamaku nanti!" seruku pada teman-temanku di taman.

"Waah, hati-hati kau Ryeowook. Nanti kau tidak dipedulikan lagi oleh eomma dan appamu, ketika kau mempunyai adik." Jawab Siwon hyung temanku. Benarkah? Masa mereka akan melakukan itu padaku. Tidak, appa dan eommaku orang yang baik kok.

"Tidak mungkin. Appa dan eommaku orang yang baik. Mereka tidak mungkin melupakanku!" jawbku yakin.

"Yah! Kau tidak percaya! Appa dan eommaku juga seperti itu. Untungnya aku adalah anak terakhir, jadi yang dilupakan hanya hyung-hyungku, tidak denganku!" kata Siwon hyung. Benar juga ya, aku sering melihat hyung-nya Siwon hyung dimarahi oleh appa dan eommanya. Apa benar aku akan diperlakukan seperti itu? Seperti hyung-nya Siwon hyung?

"Ah! Sudahlah! Aku tidak percaya!" kataku marah dan meninggalkan mereka. Aku berlari menuju rumah dengan wajah penuh air mataku. Di depan rumah, aku melihat appa dan eommaku sedang bermain-main dengan mahkluk yang ada di perut eommaku. Ah atau jangan-jangan benar yang dikatakan Siwon hyung. Aku benci! Aku benci!

Aku masuk kamarku dengan berlari. Appa melihatku, "Kau tunggu disini saja, aku yang mengejarnya. Berhati-hatilah dengan kandunganmu itu, hyung…" Kata Appa pada eomma. Hah! Lagi-lagi membicarakan mahkluk di perut eomma itu. Aku benci!

Tok! Tok! Tok! Appa mengetuk pintu kamarku, dan ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan. "Wookie, kau kenapa?" tanya appa padaku. Aku masih dalam keadaan menangis. "Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya begitu melihat air mataku. Eommapun datang masuk ke kamarku.

"Kau kenapa, honey?" tanyanya padaku.

Aku terbangun menatap appa dan eommaku. Aku masih terisak. Nafasku belum menentu. "Appa, eomma… Apakah ketika mahkluk di perut eomma itu keluar, kalian tidak akan mempedulikanku lagi?" tanyaku pada appa dan eommaku.

"Hey, kau! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya appa lembut.

"Aku bilang kepada teman-temanku kalau aku akan mempunyai adik. Lalu mereka berkata ketika adikku lahir, aku akan dilupakan oleh appa dan eomma.." jawabku mulai menjelaskan. Masih dalam keadaan menangis.

"Hey, Wookie! Dengarlah! Kau adalah anak eomma dan appa yang paling manis. Tidak ada yang mengalahi itu. Dan kami akan selalu menyayangimu, akan selalu mengingatmu. Kau percaya kan? Ne?" jawab eomma dengan lembut. Aku mengangguk pelan. Eomma tersenyum, "Sini datang ke pelukan eomma, honey…" katanya padaku dengan membuka tangannya lebar. Dan aku memeluk eommaku itu. Dan diikuti oleh pelukan appaku. Aku tersenyum hangat. Ternyata teman-temanku hanya berbohong.

-Ryeowook POV end-


	2. Chapter 2

-Ryeowook POV.-

Aku tertidur di antara appa dan eommaku. Ketika pukul dua pagi, eommaku mengeluh kesakitan pada perutnya. Aku terbangun melihat eommaku. Aku segera membangunkan appaku. "Appa… Appa… Bangunlah! Eomma kesakitan!" teriakku pada appa. Eomma masih dalam keadaan kesakitan.

"Bersabarlah, eomma!" kataku mencoba menenangkan eommaku. Appa segera terbangun. Dan segera menggendong eomma ke dalam mobil. Aku mengikuti appa dan duduk di sebelah eomma. Aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Ayah membawa eomma ke rumah sakit. Ayah mengambil kursi roda dengan dibantu perawat, dan menggendong eomma ke kursi roda tersebut. Aku berfikir, apakah dulu eomma dan appa sesulit ini untuk melahirkanku?

Dengan gesit appa mendorong kursi roda itu ke dalam UGD. Aku dan appa menunggu eomma yang sedang diperiksa. Beberapa menit kemudian, dokter itu keluar. "Eunhyuk tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya terlalu lelah saja." Kata dokter itu.

Aku dan appa merasa tenang. Appa berdiri dan mengikuti dokter itu. "Appa! Apa boleh aku ikut dengan appa? Aku sendirian disini?"

Appa menoleh. Namun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan yakin. "Tidak!" katanya dengan tegas.

"Ayolah, appa! Aku takut disini…" pintaku.

"Jangan Ryeowook! Appa sudah bilang, kau jangan melawan!" kata appa dan meninggalkanku.

Aku sendirian. Disini aku sendirian. Tiba-tiba aku teringat perkataan Siwon hyung. Aku merasakan apa yang Siwon hyung katakan. Mereka melupakanku. Mereka tidak mempedulikanku lagi. Sedikit demi sedikit air mataku keluar. Perlahan. Semakin lama semakin membanjiri mukaku. Aku tidak bisa masuk ke UGD. Aku tidak bisa membuka pintu kamar UGD. Padahal aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan eomma. Aku melihat eomma yang sedang tertidur di dalam UGD. Eomma aku membutuhkanmu sekarang…

Aku hanya menangis di depan kamar UGD. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, seorang suster datang padaku. "Hey… Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya padaku.

"Aku ditinggal appaku. Eommaku sedang di UGD. Appaku pergi bersama dokter. Aku ditinggal.." jawabku dengan menangis.

"Hey… Jangan menangis lagi. Appamu sedang ada urusan. Namamu siapa?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ryeowook. Sebut saja, Wookie.." kataku masih dalam keadaan menangis.

"Wookie, ayo kita lihat eommamu di dalam…" katanya. Ia menggendongku dan membawaku ke dalam UGD tersebut. Aku melihat eommaku yang masih tertidur. "Eommamu yang mana, Wookie?" tanyanya padaku.

"Yang itu!" jawabku dengan menunjuk eomma. "Eomma!" seruku pada eomma.

"Hey, jangan keras-keras... Eommamu sedang istirahat" kata suster itu padaku.

Lalu eomma terbangun. Aku duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Dan suster itu pergi meninggalkanku, sebelum itu eommaku sudah mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Lalu aku berbincang—bincang dengan eommaku.

"Wookie, mengapa kau menangis?" tanya eomma padaku.

"Aku ditinggal appa tadi. Lamaaa sekali. Aku ingin masuk, tapi aku tidak bisa membuka pintu. Akhirnya suster itu yang membantuku eomma!"

"Waah? Kau adalah namja yang kuat, wookie. Kau adalah namja yang hebat!" kata eomma. Dan perkataan itu membuatku tak sedih lagi. Aku tertawa bersama eomma.

Tiba-tiba appa datang, berjalan ke arahku. "Ryeowook! Kalau kau ingin masuk, bilang pada appa! Appa fikir kau hilang! Dan jangan kau ganggu dulu eommamu. Eommamu butuh istirahat. Mengerti?!" kata ayah dengan raut wajah yang menyeramkan. Aku takut. Dan akupun mulai menangis. Padahal aku tidak ingin menangis.

"Yak! Donghae! Jangan kau kasari, anakku ini! Ingatlah! Kau tadi meninggalkannya di luar. Dia kedinginan, kau tau?!" kata eomma kembali memarahi appa. Aku masih menangis.

Appa terdiam. Dan suasana menjadi sangat hening sekali. Appa pun keluar dari kamar UGD.

-Ryeowook POV end-

-Donghae POV.-

Sungguh, aku sangat kesal sekali pada Ryeowook. Dia sudah membuatku marah. Namun mengapa Eunhyuk hyung malah memarahiku kembali? AAARGGH!

Aku meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk hyung di UGD. Dan aku terduduk di depan UGD. Pikiranku masih kacau. Ottokhae? What should I do? ARRGHH!

Aku menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku. Ketika aku membukanya, sudah terdapat Ryeowook di depanku. "Appa, mianhae..." katanya dengan wajah polosnya. Oooh, Wookie. Mianhae. Aku masih terdiam dan berfikir. "Mianhae, appa.. Maafkan Wookie. Wookie udah bikin eomma terbangun dari tidurnya, udah bikin appa nyariin Wookie. Mianhae, appa."

Aku tersenyum hangat dan memeluknya. Menarik tubuhnya menuju pelukanku. "Maafkan appa juga ya, Wookie?"

"Ne, appa!" jawabnya penuh ketulusan, penuh kepolosan. Aaarrgh! Betapa kejamnya aku sering membuat mahkluk tak berdosa ini menangis. Betapa kejamnya aku sudah membuat mahkluk kecil tak berdosa ini sering merasa sendirian. Maafkan appa, Wookie. Mianhae… "Appa sudah tidak marah denganku, kan?" tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak, Wookie. Appa tidak pernah marah padamu. Sekarang kita temani eomma di dalam ya?" ajakku dan menggendong Wookie.

Aku dan Wookie masuk ke dalam kamar UGD. Eunhyuk menyambut kami. Ia tersenyum kembali. "Jangan berantem terus, ne?" katanya. Aku mengangguk.

-Donghae POV end-


	3. Chapter 3

-Ryeowook POV.-

Hari ini Hankyung ahjusshi dan Heechul ahjumma datang. Aku akan memamerkan diriku yang sudah bisa bersepeda ini pada Kibum hyung, anak dari Hankyung ahjusshi. Namja yang hanya berbeda satu tahun denganku. Aku bermain-main bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba Kibum hyung terjatuh. Ia menangis. Appa, dan Hankyung ahjusshi datang padaku. Kibum hyung menangis. "Kau apakan Kibum, Wookie? Cepat katakan!" kata appa di dalam rumah.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Tidak apa-apa. Kibum juga sudah sembuh." Kata Hankyung ahjusshi. Berlebihan! Appa terlalu berlebihan! Aku benci! Aku benci!

Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Air mataku tiba-tiba menetes. Aarrrggghh! Betapa lemahnya aku. Aku segera berlari menuju kamarku. Aku menangis. Terus menerus menangis. Beribu-ribu airmata terjatuh. Aku merasa sudah tidak berguna lagi. Selalu saja aku dikucilkan.

Ketika Hankyung ahjusshi dan Heechul ahjumma pulang, aku keluar kamar untuk mencari minum. Aku begitu haus. Mataku masih sembab.

Tiba-tiba eomma memanggilku. Aku disuruh eomma untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Diantara eomma dan appa. "Mengapa kau menangis, Wookie? Rugi sekali eomma pernah berkata kalau kau adalah namja yang kuat." Kata eomma.

"Anio eomma. Wookie tidak menangis eomma.."

"Lalu mengapa matamu sembab, honey?" tanya eomma padaku. "Donghae kau apakan anak kita ini? Ha?" lanjut eomma.

"Anio eomma. Wookie tidak menangis. Gwaenchanayo." Jawabku lebih mengeras.

Eomma terdiam. Aku merasa bersalah. Aku sudah membentak eomma. "Ahh… Sakit sekali perut eomma." Kata eomma. Mianhae eomma. Mianhae..

"Ini semua karenamu!" teriak Appa. Dan appa menggendong eomma ke dalam mobil. Aku mengikuti appa. Dan menaiki mobil. Aku duduk di sebelah eomma.

Kejadian ini. Aku teringat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Eomma langsung dimasukkan ke dalam UGD. "Appa, apa boleh aku ikut masuk ke dalam?"

"ANIO! Kau hanya pembawa masalah!" teriak appa padaku. Benarkah? Benarkah aku hanya pembawa masalah? Benarkah?

Ahh, lagi-lagi aku sendirian. Disini, di tempat ini. Tempat yang sama dengan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku sedih. Lebih baik aku keliling saja lah. Aku begitu bosan disini.

Aku berjalan ke depan rumah sakit, sendirian. Tidak! Jaketku terbang. Aku mengambil jaketku. Namun, aaaaaa! BRAKKKK! Bayanganku hitam. Semuanya hitam. Eomma? Appa? Dimana kau? Eomma? Appa? Mengapa sangat gelap?

-Ryeowook POV end-

-Eunhyuk POV.-

"Yang kuat ya, hyung. Kau pasti kuat saat melahirkan anak kita yang ke-dua." Kata Donghae. Dimana Wookie ya? Kok aku belum melihatnya?

"Doakan aku, ne? A, ne… Dimana Wookie?" tanyaku pada Donghae.

"Sebentar ya, aku panggilkan." Katanya dan keluar kamar UGD. Lalu ia kembali, tanpa Wookie. "Wookie tidak ada. Mungkin ia masih di kamar mandi. Sudahlah, ayo kita ke ruang bersalin. Apa kau sudah siap, Hyukkie?"

"Sudah.." dokter segera membawaku ke ruangan bersalin. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa jika tidak melihat Wookie, honey. Aku butuh Wookie."

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan mencarinya." Jawab Donghae padaku. Aku sedikit lebih tenang. Namun, aku seperti merasa tidak enak. Tempat tidurku didorong dua orang suster menuju ruang bersalin. Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika aku tempat tidur lain didorong di sebelahku. Sungguh, jantungku begitu berdegup kencang. Aku melihat korban itu penuh darah dan kejang-kejang. Sungguh kasihan sekali keluarganya.

Aku menuju ruang bersalin, Donghae tidak disampingku. Ia sedang mencari Ryeowook. Aku merasa sakit. Sangat amat sakit. Sebentar lagi Ryeowook akan mempunyai adik. Selamat ya Wookie, kau akan mempunyai adik baru.

Susah sekali. Kali ini susah sekali aku melahirkannya, tidak semudah Wookie. Wookie? Aaaih, aku merindukanmu, nak! Dimana kau? Dimana? Mengapa kau menghilang? Aku butuh doa darimu nak!

Dan akhirnya, anak ini keluar juga. Terimakasih Tuhan, kau telah menguatkanku. Aku masih tidak boleh berbuat apa-apa. Aku terlalu lelah. Mungkin tertidur untuk sesaat boleh?

"_Wookie? Kau dimana? Wookie… Hey kemarilah nak!" kataku. _

"_Eomma.. Maafkan aku tidak bisa datang. Dan aku juga tidak bisa merawat Lee Kyu Hyun… Mianhae, eomma." Jawab Wookie padaku. Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, nak?_

"_Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, nak?" _

"_Eomma. Aku terlalu lemah untuk melanjutkan semuanya. Mianhae eomma. Aku terlalu lemah untuk terus menerus bertahan. Mianhae, eomma! Aku tidak dapat menjagamu lagi."_

"_Wookie, jangan kau berbicara seperti itu…"_

"_Eomma, aku sudah bisa bersepeda dengan lancar! Nanti aku akan bersepedah! Bersama halmeoni.."_

"_Hey, kau bicara apa? Halmeoni sudah meninggal."_

_Tiba-tiba Wookie memelukku. "Selamat tinggal"_

"Huah! Mimpi apa aku tadi? Wookie? Wookie? Dimana Wookie?" tanyaku di sebuah kamar. "Suster, apa kau melihat anakku? Wookie?" tanyaku pada suster yang terdapat di dalam kamar. Suster itu menggeleng lemas. "Bagaimana kalau Donghae? Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Dia di depan…" jawab suster itu.

"Bisa tolong panggilkan?"

"Ne.."

"Donghae-ah?" tanyaku pada Donghae. Ia masuk kamar dalam keadaan lemas. "Kau kenapa?"

"Wookie…" Donghae-ah menangis? Dia kenapa? Wookie? Ryeowook kenapa? "Dia udah pergi. Malam ini, hyung…"

"Hah?" Apa benar ini semua arti mimpiku tadi? "Mengapa bisa?"

"Dia kecelakaan? Tadi dia berjalan ke luar, namun, saat ia mengambil sesuatu, ia tertabrak. Ia tertabrak tepat saat kau akan masuk ke ruangan bersalin." Lanjutnya. Saat sebelum aku bersalin? Benarkah? Apakah tadi yang penuh darah itu? Ooooh Wookie.

"Kau tau? Kata terakhir yang ku ucapkan pada Wookie apa?" kata Donghae padaku. Aku menggeleng. "Aku berkata, bahwa dia hanya pembawa masalah. Aku menyesal. Benar-benar menyesal. Mianhae, Wookie!" kata Donghae dengan air mata yang makin menderas. Aku juga menangis. Namun tak sederas Donghae. Aku tidak menyesal, karena sebelum ia meninggal, ia sudah berpamitan padaku. Namun aku sedih. Jujur saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Adik Wookie ini, kita namakan, Lee Kyu Hyun. Itu adalah permintaan Ryeowook. Kau setuju kan?" tanyaku pada Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk. "Ne…"

_Dua tahun kemudian….._

Mungkin kau adalah pengganti kakakmu, Kyu.. Wajahmu begitu mirip dengannya. Kali ini aku tidak mau mengecewakanmu! Selamat Jalan, Wookie. Kami begitu merindukanmu, honey… Lalu Donghae memelukku.

-Eunhyuk POV end-


End file.
